


【flo米】短打合集

by instinctstar



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instinctstar/pseuds/instinctstar
Summary: 存货，一些坑，为车而车，或许会续写或许不会（咕）





	1. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 法巡时期

那是最炽热眩目的一段时光。

Mikele感觉自己被从未经历的盛大的爱意填满，Florent紧紧地抱着他，柔软的棕色长发遮去了他大半的视野。Mikele最后选择闭上了眼睛，因为他不需要用目光去确认这一切，几乎要将他融化的体温就是最好的证明，他难以自抑地贴在恋人颈边称赞了他——

Good boy. 

他经历连续几个月演出的嗓子已经有点沙哑的迹象——在床上他是不太开口的，正动着的Florent抹去了从额角淌下的汗，没有一丝迟疑地将身下的人按进了纯白的床铺里。

给出话语的Mikele只感受到一阵强烈的晕眩，不是因为恋人加重的动作，是随之落下的亲吻将他包围，翻腾的滚烫情感钻进身躯，他与Florent十指紧扣之后回应了年轻人无从掩饰的爱情，任由情欲的浪潮淹没自己。


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flo X Cuntboy!米
> 
> 私设，但单纯看车也行，没有完整搞出来就暂时不写设定大纲了

就一次。

当这个念头窜入脑海的时候Mikele发现自己已经将右手探入腿间，质地柔软的衣物立刻传递了手掌的热度，他闭上眼睛，满脑子都是那时候Florent碰他的画面——那双带有薄茧的手抚过他的脚踝、胫骨、膝盖、大腿，然后到……

他在一片黑暗中毫无用处地别过脸，仿佛真的有人就站在他面前一样，他模糊的记忆里似乎也有相同的场景，但是那绝非出自他本身的欲望。

但现在一切都不一样了。

Florent爱他。

爱。

光是用唇型说出这个字眼都能让他背脊微微颤抖，他怎么敢奢求这个——但Florent给他了，全部都给他了，包括他曾经妄想和不敢去想的那些。

他什么都不是。但是Florent对他说了‘爱’。

指尖终于触及了那个柔软的入口，Mikele下意识地瑟缩了下，慢慢放进一指，他对自己的敏感点再清楚不过了，如果需要他能在短时间内就让自己气喘连连，但现在根本没有那个必要。他夹紧双腿，描摹着穴口的软肉，出乎意料地湿得很快——Mikele把有些烧着的脸埋进了白色羽毛枕，他放进了第二根手指，滚烫而湿润的内里轻蠕着绞了绞指尖。

曲起手指的时候他还是没忍住喘息，他用脸颊蹭了蹭还带有香气的枕套，感觉从体内溢出的水液打湿了手指。

这样当然是无法满足的，Mikele知道自己想要怎样的刺激，他抽出被浸湿的指尖向上蹭过了前端已经有些发硬的小核，顿时蜷起了身子，强烈的酥麻感涌遍全身，他粗暴地揉了揉那处，在空无一人的房间里媚叫出声。

“……哈、啊……”他持续着手上的动作，反正Florent这时候不会在这里的——他放心地任快意淹没他的剩余不多的思路，颤动的幅度甚至弄乱了整齐的棉被，他一手抓紧被子，下腹传来的阵阵紧缩让他难以呼吸，紊乱的低吟和喘息声在闷热的空气中飘散。

高潮的时候Mikele放任自己发出连自己都不愿意承认的、本能的甜腻呻吟。因高潮而剧烈颤栗的身体狠狠磨着身下的床单，弓起又松开，他无意识地卷着脚趾重新捡回呼吸，一阵热流从下身涌出——腿根也湿了。

Mikele喘着微微张开双腿，再次将手挤进了因为兴奋而充血胀起的肉穴，过于强烈的快感在他插进食指时就已经冲击脑海。

内壁还在不自主的收缩，Mikele没多想就在深了一些的地方用力勾起手指，尖锐的刺激又逼出一声浪叫。湿滑的肉壁毫无障碍地接受了侵入的三根手指，像是真的有阴茎插入一样不断挤压。

“啊、嗯……Flo……”他在途中喃喃，视野因为生理性的泪水而一片模糊，手掌也染上湿意，他在不自觉中双腿大张，以便更好进入空虚的那处。

Florent以为自己听错了。

那声甜甜的吟叫除了Mikele是不可能有其他人了，他透过对方房间的门缝偷偷朝里头看了看。

他漂亮而易碎的恋人半身埋在棉被里，上衣压出了皱折，光着的纤细双腿暴露在空气中，侧脸酡红，少许浅棕发丝因薄汗而黏在了颊上，还有情色的吐息和颤抖。

他看得几乎双眼发直，向下是Mikele泛着水光的指尖，和同样湿漉漉的大腿内侧。

“……Flo……呜——”Mikele用手磨蹭着不知高潮了几次却仍没有满足的穴肉——沈浸在情欲之中的他自然没有注意到多出了一道观赏的视线。他从瘫软的姿势坐了起来，将下体和被褥完全地贴合，洁白的布料立刻湿了一小片。

听见自己名字的Florent咽了口口水，伸手按住简直要跳出胸腔的心脏，他不晓得Mikele还能有这副模样——全然专注于浸满爱意的欲望，那道搔人心尖的嗓音不停地唤着他，渴求他填满他的身体。

他还记得昨晚缠绵的细节，那副躯体既烫人又热情，柔软的肢体紧紧依附着他——

Florent退后了一步，忍住破门而入去拥抱对方的冲动。

Mikele缓缓地蹭了一下，与手指截然不同的麻痒促使他难耐地动起了腰，他蹭着，在到达巅峰的时候仰起头，发出了几声短促的气音。

他几乎是感到疲累地垂首，浑身都是欲望的温度。他绝望地发现自己还是渴望对方的抚触——明明以前不是这样的，他重新摊回床里，手臂杠过温热的面颊，挥之不去的Florent的温度充斥着他的身心。

“我想要……”他带着哭腔小声地对一片虚无倾诉。

——然后，有人敲了敲他的房门。


End file.
